Galanes del Barrio
by BlackRose9213
Summary: Serie de one shots, en los que los chicos de digimon nos fascinan con su tremenda capacidad sexual. Advierto de antemano todos seran de clasificación M y habrá algunos que sean yaoi
1. Escuincle de 14 años

Disclaimers: Digimon no me pertenece, de ser asi tendría muchisimo más yaoi para los fans

Los Galanes del Barrio

Escuincle de 14 años

Soy Rumiko Nonana tengo 38 años mido 1.75 m peso 70 kg soy blanca de pelo rubio largo hasta mis senos. Soy soltera y tengo una hija de 13 años llamada Rika. Tengo una debilidad muy especial por los muchachitos pubertos calientes, libidinosos sucios, groseros y morbosos, me gusta que me hagan y me digan cosas sucias, ofensivas y morbosas. De hecho mi mayor secreto era que a mi hija la concebí a los 25 con un jovencito de 13 años con el que tuve un breve pero caliente amorío.

Soy maestra de secundaria y siempre me visto para el trabajo con trajes sastre de minifalda y saco, sandalias de tacón alto de aguja y medias transparentes. Lo que me encantaba de mi trabajo era ver a mis alumnos, escuincles de 13 y 14 años de edad, mirándome embobados, y ver satisfecha como se formaban bultos en sus pantalones, me gustaba sentirme deseada por ellos. La semana pasada el jueves uno de mis alumnos me dejó una nota en mi escritorio donde me decía:

_"maestra está usted bien buena, como se me antoja cogérmela"_.

Al principio no tuve idea de quién había sido pero el viernes vi como uno de mis alumnos se frotaba su verga mientras miraba mis piernas por debajo del escritorio, intuí que él había dejado la nota, era Henry Wong, un medio japonés medio chino, de piel bronceada, pelo azulado y ojos de un gris impactante. Le pedí que me esperara al terminar la clase y cuando quedamos solos empezó la función.

-Dime, Wong, ¿tu escribiste la nota?-le pregunté con calma, y el se sonrojó y asintió-y dime, ¿te parezco bonita?-le pregunté, y el se sonrojó más.

-Maestra está usted bien buena y muy sabrosa-me dijo. Yo me sonreí ante esa declaración, sabía que Wong era muy popular sexualmente entre las estudiantes mujeres, de hecho una vez, creo que sin que lo notara, observé cómo recibía un oral de una compañera en una zona poco transitada de la escuela y le dije que si quería lo invitaba a mi casa para que platicáramos..

Él aceptó y nos salimos del salón rumbo al estacionamiento, al llegar a mi coche el me pidió que me parara adelante de él, yo obedecí y sentí como recargaba su verga entre mis nalgas y como acariciaba mis piernas, lo dejé que me gozara unos momentos y luego le abrí la puerta para que subiera, pero él me detuvo.

-Pase usted primero maestra-, comprendí enseguida lo que quería, así es que subí al coche y me pasé del asiento derecho al izquierdo, al hacerlo mi falda ya de por si corta se me subió más dejando al descubierto el refuerzo de mis medias, él se frotó su verga delante de mi y subió al coche también.

Durante el camino me fue acariciando las piernas una y otra vez deslizando su mano izquierda por mis pantorrillas, mis rodillas y mis muslos metiéndola bajo mi falda hasta llegar a mi vagina Yo lo dejé actuar con absoluta libertad, al llegar a mi casa guardé el coche y pasamos al jardín de atrás, ahí el se tendió en el piso boca arriba y me pidió le enseñara las piernas, yo le sonreí y le obedecí, me paré arriba de su cara con mis piernas abiertas para que pudiera mirar por debajo de mi falda y sentí como sus manos se deslizaban por mis piernas una y otra vez acariciándolas en toda su longitud.

-¿Ves mis pantaletas?-le pregunté.

-Si las veo y me encanta ver el estrecho entre tus piernas-respondió.

Después me tomó de la mano, me recostó en el pasto y me bajó las medias junto con las pantaletas, me las quitó y luego me volvió a colocar mis sandalias de tacón alto pues me dijo se calentaba mucho mirándome con mi minifalda y mis sandalias de tacón alto puestas. Se bajó rápido los pantalones y los calzones dejando al descubierto su verga bien parada, dejándome anonadada con su tamaño, fácilmente de 20 centímetros de largo, se acomodó entre mis piernas y poniendo sus manos sobre las mías echó mis brazos hacia arriba dominándome totalmente.

-Abre completamente las piernas maestra para meterte toda mi verga parada en tu coño-me dijo, sentí como hundía su verga en mi agujero hasta que me la metió toda, se frotó muy rico dentro de mi con mucha fuerza mientras me decía cosas sucias, vulgares y ofensivas.

-Siente como estoy entre tus piernas abiertas ensartándote bien rico tu coño con mi verga parada pinche puta-me decía totalmente excitado. Me encantaba escucharlo decirme ese tipo de cosas, además de sentir su enorme verga ensartándose en mi cuerpo-siente como mi verga parada te coge, te somete y te domina puta pendeja-me decía, ebrio de placer mi pobre chinito.

Así duró largo rato dentro de mi, alternando entre decir esas calientes obscenidades y comerme la boca o las tetas. Dios, no me habían cogido a si de duro desde aquel mozalbete con el que concebí a mi hija Rika. Finalmente, Henry sintió que llegaba al clímax, y no dudó en hacérmelo saber.

-Siente como mi verga parada te arroja chorros de mecos blancos espesos y calientes dentro de tu coño puta de mierda-me dijo lo más caliente posible, y enseguida estalló viniéndose con una serie de chorros espesos y calientes dentro de mi pobre vagina inundándomela.

Me gustó tanto la cogida que me dio que le regalé un celular para que cada vez que sienta ganas me llame y yo acuda a la mayor brevedad a saciarle sus deseos de macho. Me encantan los mensajes tan poco decentes que me manda para decirme que me tiene ganas, pues me dice cosas como estas:

_"hola perra, ven pronto que necesito horadarte tu pepa con mi verga y llenártela de mocos, no tardes que estoy muy caliente"_

_"hola puta pendeja, aquí hay una vieja que no cree que yo te meta la verga en tu coño y me venga dentro de ti, ven para mostrarle a esta pinche vieja como te ensarto bien rico con mi verga y como te lleno la vagina de mecos"_

Ese último me encanto no sólo porque participé en el primer trío de mi pequeño semental, sino que conocí a una mujer con mi misma inclinación sexual. Afortunadamente mi trabajo me permite salir con cierta facilidad, así es que en cuanto recibo una llamada o un mensaje de texto de mi escuincle caliente, morboso y cabrón enseguida acudo a darle mis nalgas para que me disfrute como él quiera. Creo que en un día próximo lo llevaré a conocer a mis amigas del gimnasio, pero esa será otra historia.

Con esto inicio esta serie de one shots, ojalá les guste, haré lo que pueda para actualizar pronto


	2. Con mi sobrino y sus amigos

Disclaimers: Digimon no me pertenece, de ser asi tendría muchisimo más yaoi para los fans

Los Galanes del Barrio

Con mi sobrino y sus amigos

Calor, mucho calor en aquellos días del mes de mayo. Era tan agobiante como el trabajo en la empresa. Todo el día de un lado para otro removiendo papeles y largas horas delante del ordenador. Ante todo monotonía, mucha monotonía.

Pero esta monotonía se rompió el día que mi hermana mayor me dijo que se iba de viaje con mi cuñado y me preguntó si podía quedarse mi sobrino Tai en nuestra casa durante dos semanas. Si a mí no me hizo mucha gracia menos le hizo a mi marido.

Casi olvido presentarme: soy Yuriko Nonaka, tengo 32 años, pelo castaño y ojos cafés y trabajo en la misma empresa que mi marido Takashi de la cual él es uno de los socios mayoritarios. Él es 8 años mayor que yo y lo conocí en la universidad cuando él era profesor y yo su alumna. Ambos tenemos cargos de mucha responsabilidad y en ocasiones el trabajo nos ahoga y casi no nos deja respirar.

Mi marido me dijo que no veía muy normal que viniera a nuestra casa. La verdad es que tenía bastante razón, sólo lo veíamos por navidad como mucho y nuestro trato con él era prácticamente inexistente. Yo supuse que nuestro sobrino estaría encantado de pasar unos días en casa de sus tíos ricos pues si se mantenía el buen tiempo podría disfrutar de la piscina, pista de tenis y demás lujos de nuestra casa. Lo cierto es que no me equivocaba.  
Y así, sin más, al día siguiente lo trajo mi hermana, se despidió de él y se marchó. La situación era un poco incómoda, no sabía muy bien de que hablar con él. Tenía 17 años y estaba en el último curso del instituto. Siempre había sido bastante guapo, era alto y moreno, de ojos color chocolate con el pelo castaño alborotado pero sobretodo muy tímido lo cual complicaba más las cosas.

Poco a poco los días fueron pasando. Sólo tenía clase por las mañanas y cuando llegaba de trabajar me encontraba a él y a sus amigos disfrutando de la piscina. Ya se había convertido en una costumbre: Yo llegaba a media tarde, cogía un zumo en la nevera y me lo tomaba en la tumbona del jardín mientras contemplaba a los chicos en el agua. Me hacían recordar mi adolescencia, la inocencia, el saber que tienes toda una vida por delante pero que esa vida puede esperar, que para asumir responsabilidades no hay prisa. También me fijaba lógicamente en ellos, en sus cuerpos. Mi sobrino estaba bien formado, simplemente por ser joven y alto, por tener 17 años, pero había un amigo suyo que era el prototipo de metrosexual adolescente. Se veía claramente que iba al gimnasio y se cuidaba como si fuera todo un adulto. Lo cierto es que físicamente lo era. Se llamaba Matt y era el que llevaba todo el peso del grupo de amigos, el que dirigía todo, el que estaba pendiente de todo, incluso de mí. Era rubio de piel lechosa, e impactantes ojos azules.

Quiero decir que si podía notar en algunas ocasiones las miradas de los chicos, incluso de mi sobrino clavadas en mí, lo de Matt era tremendamente descarado. Era rara la vez que haciéndome la despistada no lo pillara mirándome. Y no precisamente a la cara. Yo comprendía que era normal con esa edad y no le daba mayor importancia. Además era bastante conservadora vistiendo pues siempre me veían con los trajes y las blusas que llevaba a la oficina. Sin embargo a medida que avanzaba la semana la cosa iba a más y a sus miradas se añadían comentarios en voz baja que no siempre acertaba a escuchar. No sé muy bien si esos comentarios me ruborizaban más a mí o a mi propio sobrino.

Una vez incluso, mientras tomaba mi zumo, salió de la piscina dejando a los demás jugando e intentó mantener una extraña conversación conmigo. Se colocó a mi lado y antes de decirme nada se sacudió su melena rubia salpicándome un poco.

-¡Qué calor verdad!-me dijo insinuante.

-_"Vaya manera de ligar tiene este chico"_-pensaba yo-Sí, sí - dije yo sin inmutarme.

-¿Sabes? A veces nos reímos un poco porque yo digo que estás muy buena y a Tai le parece mal. Te lo decía para que cuando veas que nos reímos sepas que no es de ti si no de Tai-me explicó sonriendome de medio lado

-¿Y? – Le pregunté yo sin mirarle, sin tan siquiera quitarme las gafas de sol.

-Nada, eso, que me parece que estás muy buena-me dijo galante.

Yo no se cual pensaba que iba a ser mi respuesta, supuse que esperaba un "tú también", pero no le iba a dar ese gusto a ese ingenuo chico. Sí, estaba bueno, estaba muy bueno en realidad, cualquiera habría caído rendida a sus pies con sólo verlo salir del agua.

-Gracias - Respondí. Se hizo un silencio incómodo y el chico volvió al a la piscina contrariado.

No se muy porqué, supongo que por aburrimiento, esa misma noche mientras mi marido y yo leíamos en la cama le conté que un amigo de Tai se me insinuaba descaradamente, que me perseguía con la mirada fuera a donde fuera. Incluso le conté la conversación en la piscina.

-¿Quién, el galán?-me preguntó cuando le terminé de contar

-Sí, ese mismo, un descarado-repliqué ofendida.

-Bueno, ¿Y que vas hacer?-me preguntó.

-¿Yo? ¿Y qué quieres que haga?-quise saber.

-No sé, ¿A ti te excita que se te insinúe? ¿Qué diga que estás buena?-me preguntó é silencio un instante recordándole. Recordando su cuerpo, las gotas de agua resbalando por sus músculos, por su piel blanca como la leche, a escasos centímetros de mí.

-¡Vaya Yuri! Eso es claramente un "sí"-dijo al ver mi silencio.

-Es que está realmente bueno, eso es cierto, pero es un presuntuoso y un chulo de tres al cuarto, es simplemente físico-dije indiferente. Nos quedamos callados unos segundos cuando mi marido interrumpió el tenso silencio diciendo:

-Está bien, tengo una idea, a ver que te parece: Como ya sabes y ya hemos hecho otras veces me excita la idea de que te gusten otros hombres, ¿no? Lo que podías hacer es dejarte seducir un poco, que el chico se lo crea y cuando lo tengas donde quieres, cuando el crea que algo va a pasar, lo dejas en su sitio. Así conseguimos las dos cosas, vuelves al chico a la realidad, lo humillas un poco y tú al dejarte seducir te excitas. De noche me lo cuentas y aprovechamos esa excitación mañana por la noche. ¿Qué te parece?-propuso. Era cierto que en ocasiones a mi marido le gustaba que fantaseara con otros hombres para después contárselo pero esto parecía consistir en dar un paso más.

-¿Quieres que me deje seducir para después decirle que no?-pregunté.

-Sí, eso es. Si te excita puedes dejar que te acaricie un poco la cara o que te de un pequeño beso y después lo pones en su sitio-me explicó. Sentí vergüenza pero sólo pensar en esa caricia o en ese beso me excité.

-¿Y a ti te parece bien? Bueno, si el lo intenta lo puedo hacer porque quizá ya no lo intente más después del corte que le di hoy-le dije.

-Eso depende de él – respondió mi marido.

Al día siguiente en el trabajo no dejaba de pensar en el plan de mi marido. Yo siempre he sido una mujer bastante clasista y prepotente. Me negaba a mi misma que una mujer de mi clase y de mi nivel pudiera excitarse con la idea de ser tocada por un joven adolescente por muy guapo que fuera. Era una atracción puramente física, animal. Me preguntaba si se me volvería a insinuar, "ojalá". En cómo pararle los pies en el momento justo, en como reaccionaría él. Por supuesto no quería que estuviera mi sobrino delante. En fin, muchas cosas que había que tener en cuenta. Pero sobretodo pensaba en estar en cama con mi marido y medio contarle medio fantasearle lo que me pasara con aquel chico. Mi marido se iba a poner como loco, y yo sólo de imaginármelo...

Con el pulso y los latidos del corazón alterados pasaron las horas. Yo llegaba a casa a media tarde y mi marido de noche por lo que tenía unas tres horas para hacer efectivo el plan de mi marido. Aquel día llevaba un traje de chaqueta y pantalón de color negro y una blusa de seda granate. Hice lo de siempre, fui a la cocina, cogí un zumo y me lo llevé a la tumbona. Una vez ahí sólo tenía que esperar.

Y esperé…

Y esperé…

No pasaba nada. Los chicos a lo suyo. Estaban mi sobrino Tai, Matt y otro chico llamado Davis, moreno de pelo castaño rojizo y también bastante tímido. El plan no daba resultado y yo estaba cada vez más excitada por la dichosa idea de mi marido, por lo que decidí pasar a la acción. Me quité la chaqueta, la doblé y la puse sobre otra silla.

Esperé un poco más y no pasaba nada, el maldito crío a lo suyo. O era yo o era el día más caluroso del año. Me sentía extraña, en teoría si él no hacía nada mejor, al fin y el cabo el plan había nacido para darle una lección, sin embargo estaba convencida de que él intentaría algo conmigo y me sentía un tanto decepcionada. "No puedo más", pensé para mí, y desabroché los dos primeros botones de mi blusa. Me dije a mí misma que lo hacía porque tenía calor. Si se me acercara, como el día anterior, podría ver parte de mis pechos y yo creo que desde la piscina podría verme levemente el sujetador. Cuando desabroché el segundo botón un calor inmenso me invadió. Estaba al sol con ropa oscura intentando excitar a un chico que estaba buenísimo. Estaba inmensamente tensa y el sol castigando mi cuerpo me hacía sudar aún más. De pronto los chicos empezaron a reír, supuse que era por algo que habría dicho Matt pero cual fue mi sorpresa cuando lo descubrí. Descubrí a la vez el motivo de su risa y el enorme bulto del bañador de mi sobrino. Él se apresuró a meterse en el agua completamente colorado y avergonzado, al parecer al intentar calentar a Matt había excitado sobremanera a mi propio sobrino. Me quedé petrificada pensando en lo que acababa de contemplar, en el enorme miembro que se adivinaba debajo de aquel bañador. Más calor, más excitación. El plan no iba según lo esperado y no pude más. Recogí mi chaqueta y mi zumo y me fui a la casa. Subí al piso de arriba, seguía como en otro mundo. Estaba mareada por el calor y por la tensión. Apenas veía nada. Me desnudé lentamente y me metí en la ducha. Dejé que el agua fresca calmara mi calor, al menos mi calor externo. Mientras caía agua sobre mi cuerpo delgado, sobre mi melena negra capeada, sobre mis pechos, empecé a recordar. Pero… ¿A recordar qué? No sabía que me excitaba más si el impresionante cuerpo de Matt o si el morbo, la timidez y el trozo de carne que escondía mi sobrino, ¡Mi propio sobrino! Creo que recordé a ambos. Unas caricias en mis pechos acabaron con mis dos manos acariciándome, con mis piernas temblando y acabando en un orgasmo maravilloso. Allí, yo sola en la ducha, pensando en aquel chico y en mi sobrino.  
Esa noche mi marido me preguntó y le contesté que no había sucedido nada.

-Quizás mañana- le dije-_"ojalá mañana"_-pensé. No sabía si contarle lo de nuestro sobrino, que de golpe me daba tanto o más morbo que su amigo. No lo hice. Me daba vergüenza.-_"Estoy loca"-_pensé.

Si aquel día mi corazón había palpitado como nunca el día siguiente fue peor. Si el día anterior había hecho calor el otro día hizo más. Las horas no pasaban en la oficina. Estuve ausente todo el día. ¿Qué esperaba que pasase? Ya no lo sabía. ¿Con quién? Tampoco lo sabía.  
Había decidido que era la última vez que intentaría llevar a cabo el plan. La situación era insostenible y no podía seguir así. Si Matt no actuaba se habría acabado, fin de la historia.

Por fin llegó la hora. Aparqué el coche. Estaba inmensamente acalorada. Subí al dormitorio. Me quité el sujetador y me dejé puesta la blusa de seda de color dorado que llevaba, un collar de perlas y chaqueta y minifalda color blanco. Esperaba ir a la tumbona, esperar a que viniera Matt y una vez en casa dejarme acariciar, quien sabe si besar y decirle que estaba casada y que él era un crío. No sabía muy bien como pero dejarle con la miel en los labios sería muy excitante. Ya me imaginaba contándoselo a mi marido esa noche. Bajé, me eché un poco de Martini en un vaso, me puse las gafas de sol y me fui a la silla de bronceado. Otra vez los tres: Matt, Davisl y mi sobrino Tai.

De nuevo calor, mucho calor.

Yo los miraba. Ellos me miraban pero Matt no venía ¿Y si venía mi sobrino? Ya me había quitado la chaqueta y el sudor hacía que mi blusa se me pegara al cuerpo. Recostada contemplándoles el sudor invadía mis piernas y mis pechos, la blusa se me pegaba al cuello y a los pechos dejando adivinar que no llevaba nada debajo. Pasaban los minutos y la única excitada parecía ser yo. En media hora había acabado mi bebida y nadie me había dirigido la palabra, apenas unas miradas inocentes.

-_"Se acabó"_-pensé. De todas formas la excitación, aún no habiendo pasado nada, era suficiente como para que mi marido y yo tuviéramos una buena dosis de sexo. Y así, excitada y decepcionada volví a la casa. Me fui a la cocina desde donde aún los veía en la distancia. Cogí una botella de agua fresca en la nevera y le di un trago. Luego apoyé mis manos en el frío mármol que rodeaba el fregadero y miré por la ventana hacia el jardín.

-¿Sabes? Antes lo dudaba pero ahora estoy convencido de que lo haces a propósito -. Era Matt que había entrado en la cocina. Me dio un susto de muerte. Me quedé paralizada. Oía los pasos de sus pies descalzos por las baldosas acercándoseme lentamente pero yo no me volteé. ¿Qué haría él? ¿Qué haría yo?

-Ayer me enseñas el sujetador y hoy ya descaradamente me enseñas las tetas. ¿Es que tu marido no te folla como te mereces? -. Sus palabras me excitaban, ya tenía su aliento en mi nuca. Estaba tremendamente cachonda y mi entrepierna me lo confirmaba. ¿Era ese el momento de dejarlo con las ganas? Sus palabras me golpeaban fuertemente en la cabeza. Me había estado mirando las tetas estos días y yo que pensaba que ni se había fijado en mí. Me halagaba. Me excitaba.

Lentamente empezó a besarme el cuello desde atrás. ¿Es ahora? Pensaba yo. Los besos se tornaron en pequeños mordiscos que me hacían estremecer. Yo cerraba los ojos y me dejaba hacer.

-Me pusiste tan cachondo cuando estabas en la silla, con tu pinta de niña rica, mostrándome esos pezones a través de tu blusa…Estás tan buena Yuriko, eres la fantasía de todos nosotros. Estos días no paramos de hacernos pajas pensando en ti, tu sobrinito también. Estás tan buena…- Yo gemía a cada mordisco, a cada palabra. Me los imaginaba tocándose pensando en mí, siendo el centro de sus fantasías como lo eran ellos de las mías. Si supieran lo de la ducha… -Mira como te estas poniendo de cachonda… -. En ese momento pasó sus manos por encima de mi blusa de seda, acariciándome las tetas, siempre por encima de la ropa.

-_"Mete esa mano por la blusa"_-pensaba. Mantenía los ojos cerrados pero sentía mis pezones queriendo escapar de mi cuerpo.

Estaba completamente desesperada. Claramente había llegado el momento de mandarle parar pero mis pezones y mi coño no me lo permitían. Mi cabeza pensaba en mi marido pero mi cuerpo me pedía más susurros, más caricias…Notaba su pecho desnudo en mi espalda, estaba completamente mojado, como mi blusa, como mi falda, como mi coño. "Acaríciame más, descubre como me tienes" pensaba. Sin embargo un "para" casi ininteligible salió de mi boca.

– ¿Segura que quieres que pare?- me dijo -Pararé si compruebo que no lo estas deseando-agregó. En ese momento bruscamente envolvió mi falda en mi cintura dejando a la vista unas braguitas negras que me había regalado mi marido. Te prometo que pararé si realmente veo que quieres que pare. Yo ya sabía lo que venía y estaba completamente vendida. Mientras mantenía mis manos apoyadas y los ojos cerrados, él me abrió un poco las piernas y pasó dos dedos por encima de mis bragas, sobre mis labios que adivinaba completamente hinchados. Mojados. Una leve risa suya, un estremecimiento mío… -¿Estás segura de que no quieres seguir? Mírate. Estás chorreando, ¡Pero serás puta! Con lo recatadita que parecías con tu pinta de ejecutiva mal follada. ¿Quieres que siga? -me preguntó. Yo estaba en otro mundo. En el cielo. Mi marido y su plan habían desaparecido tan pronto había empezado a acariciarme, a susurrarme, a insultarme… Echó a un lado mi braguita y pasó un dedo por entre mis labios. El tacto de sus dedos en mí era el mayor placer del mundo, a la vez que vergonzoso el ruido que producían mis fluidos. Arrastraba sus dedos por mi interior para finalizar presionándome el clítoris, así una y otra y otra vez.

-¿Quieres que te folle?- me susurró.

-Sí-le dije gimiendo.

-Vuelve a decírmelo.

-Quiero que me folles, por favor fóllame aquí mismo -eso le supliqué ya completamente desesperada. Estaba chorreando, sus dedos habían hecho mella y líquidos de mi interior resbalaban por sus dedos y mis piernas. Tan pronto escuchó mi respuesta desesperada me dio la vuelta y agarró mis pechos fuertemente con ambas manos. Con un par de manotazos había abierto mi blusa y ante sí se mostraron mis pechos completamente hinchados, que habían aumentado enormemente su tamaño por la excitación. Empezó a comérmelas. A mordérmelas. Me impregnaba completamente de saliva. Yo gritaba de placer y de dolor mientras le pedía que me las comiera, que me las comiera más fuerte. Cada vez gritaba más, estaba descontrolada.-_"Si me viera mi marido"_-pensaba fugazmente, pero en lugar de apartarme yo misma me agarré un pecho para que me lo comiera.

-No puedo más-me dijo. Me agarró y me puso contra la mesa de la cocina.

-Fóllame, fóllame ya -le decía. Mi calentón era imperdonable. Se sacó el bañador sin que yo pudiera verle la polla y me quitó las bragas en dos tirones. Pasaron unos instantes desde que me las quitó, tiempo justo para que yo me imaginara a mi misma con la falda en la cintura, mis pechos contra la mesa y mis zapatos de tacón anclados en el suelo esperando sus embestidas– ¿qué esperas? –le dije desesperada.

-Ahora, zorrita, ahora –me dijo mientras ya notaba la punta en mi coño.

¡Dios mío era lo mejor del mundo! La metió lentamente pero de una sola vez, demostrando aún más mi excitación. Estaba completamente abierta. Abierta para él. La metía y la sacaba de mí y yo no paraba de gritar y pedirle que me diera más verga, estaba completamente ausente del mundo. Como si sólo existiera él, su polla y yo. Pero cuando ya pensaba que no podía estar más excitada empezó a tratarme como tantas veces le había pedido a mi marido que me tratara, empezó a insultarme mientras me tiraba de la melena hacia atrás. Él me decía que era una puta y como tal tenía que tratarme, mientras, yo le llamaba cabrón y a veces le decía que parara y otras veces que me diera más fuerte. El ruido de sus huevos chocando contra mí era ensordecedor. Me tiraba tan fuerte del pelo que mantenía todos nuestros músculos en absoluta tensión. El gusto de su polla entrando y saliendo de mí, el morbo de la situación, no me habrían dejado parar de follar aunque estuviera mi marido presente. Después de esos insultos estaba a punto de correrme cuando desde atrás escuché un "no puedo más". Se salió de mí, me agarró y arrodillándome empezó a masturbarse delante de mi cara. Sabía lo que venía, me estaba tratando como una puta, como quiero que me traten cuando estoy tan excitada, me estaba dando lo que yo quería sin él saberlo y se lo recompensé abriendo la boca y poniendo mis manos en la espalda. Empezó a gemir y a convulsionar mientras tenía su mano izquierda en mi cabeza y la derecha en su polla. Como un estallido empezó a salir semen de su joven pedazo de carne, los tres primeros en mi boca y hubo más que caían en mis pechos, en mi blusa y en mi falda. Tragué lo que pude y lo que no lo dejé caer de mi cara. Sin recuperar la compostura se la limpié suavemente como se merecía.

La infidelidad se había consumado pero mi excitación seguía intacta. El plan no había salido como se esperaba y realmente lo único que deseaba era que me follara otra vez. ¿Y si se lo decía a mi sobrino? ¡Qué vergüenza!

-¿Vamos a la piscina? – dijo Matt como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora? –acerté a decir.

-Siento que te hayas quedado con las ganas, ¿Quieres más? –dijo con cierta sorna. Me abotoné la blusa bañada en semen y no dije nada. Mientras me ponía las bragas y me arreglaba la falda le miraba dándole a entender que sí, que quería que me follara una vez más.

-Pues a mí no me apetece mucho, me apetece más contarle mi proeza a tu sobrinito-dijo con altanería.

-Ni se te ocurra, por favor, en serio. No le digas nada a Tai-le supliqué. Matt me miró pensativo y me dijo:

- Haremos una cosa, tú me haces un favor y yo te hago otro. Tu favor será acompañarme así a la piscina-.

-Vale, espera que me cambie- le dije.

-No, no. Así. Tú me acompañas y te pones en tu tumbona como siempre pero así vestida. Manchada. Como una puta, que es lo que eres, y al cabo de un rato, si me apetece, vamos a tu dormitorio. Además si me obedeces no le diré nada a nadie-me dijo.

Me miré y estaba completamente impregnada de su semen, sobretodo la blusa. Pero una imagen del chico follándome en mi dormitorio me hizo aceptar. Me lavé la boca y así vestida me fui con él a la piscina. A cada paso me notaba más abierta. Me tumbé y vi como Matt les decía algo, Davis se rió y mi sobrino le miró de manera extraña.

-_"Espero que haya cumplido el trato"_-pensaba yo.

Allí sentada disimulaba como podía, esperaba que los chicos pensaran que era agua lo que había en mi ropa. Pensé en mi marido, en que iba a decirle ahora. Pero por el contrario pensaba en si él cumpliría el trato, si me follaría…Tenía que correrme esa tarde como fuera, tenía que volver a sentirla dentro, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

Pasaban los minutos. Otra vez en aquella silla. Esperándole. Cada vez más calor, cada vez más caliente. Prefería no pensar en el repaso que me había dado Matt, me daba vergüenza. Cada vez que parecía que salía de la piscina me daba un vuelco el corazón. Cada vez que notaba su leche en mi blusita me excitaba más. Las braguitas empapadas no hacían si no recordarme y esperanzarme de que aquel chico volvería a hacérmelo, a tratarme mal, justo lo que quería y no era capaz de expresar. De nuevo mis pezones se revelaban al escuchar mis pensamientos, de nuevo mis ingles me decían que hacía mucho calor, que estaba muy caliente. Cuando Matt salió del agua no quise ni mirar mientras se me acercaba. Me intentaba distraer mirando para mi sobrino sentado al borde de la piscina, con los pies en el agua mirándome tímidamente. Se situó de pie, a mi lado, y cuando deseaba con todas mis ganas una invitación para ir a la casa se agachó y me susurró al oído:

-Desabróchate la blusa-.

-¿Cómo? – le dije en voz baja.

-El trato era que me obedecieses hasta que me volviera apetecer follarte, aún no me apetece, así que obedéceme-me dijo.

-Eres un cabrón - le susurré. Mi sobrino no me quitaba la vista de encima y Davis tampoco. Era muy descarado pero no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad. No podía dejar escapar aquella tarde. Lentamente me desabroché los botones de mi blusa. De uno en uno. Desde el del escote hasta el que montaba en mi falda. Dejé una fina línea de carne al descubierto, casi inapreciable, desde el cuello a la falda. Mientras lo hacía no dejaba de mirar a mi sobrino. Éste parecía no inmutarse. No se sorprendía en absoluto. No me parecía normal. Algo pasaba, algo se traían entre manos. Lo lógico sería una cara de sorpresa pero no, simplemente me miraba. Todos me miraban pero nadie decía nada. Más jugos en mi interior. Más desesperación.

-Ábrela -. Dijo Matt autoritariamente.

Ahí si que realmente creí morir pero no había vuelta atrás. Puse mis manos a la altura de mis pechos y, muy lentamente, abrí mi blusa de seda con la punta de los dedos dejando completamente al descubierto mis hinchados senos que brillaban por la mezcla de saliva, sudor y semen. Orgullosos se veían erguidos a la vista de aquellos jóvenes. Mis pezones apuntaban al cielo más excitados si cabe que en la cocina. La tranquilidad de mi sobrino se tornó en una mirada atónita. Por fin me decidí. No lo había hecho antes porque no me atrevía, bajé la mirada y apunté con mis ojos al bañador de mi sobrino. Casi me desmayo de la excitación y sorpresa al ver aquello, aquel enorme bulto bajo su ropa. Un gigantesco joven trozo de carne deseando ser liberado. Devorado. Ya le sobresalía de su ropa asomando hacia el ombligo. Yo ya no podía más. La tensión sexual de aquella piscina había llegado al grado máximo.

-¿Qué me haces? – Le susurré a Matt mientras giraba mi cabeza y le miraba a los ojos.

-Lo que tú me llevas pidiendo toda la semana-dijo como si nada.

-Llévame arriba y fóllame -le susurré.

El chico hizo caso omiso, bajó sus manos a mis tetas y empezó a sobarme. Yo cerré los ojos mientras oía pasos que se acercaban. Esas manos me abandonaron y escuché a Matt quitarse el bañador liberando su joven polla que me apuntaba a la cara. Busqué a mi sobrino con la mirada. Él seguía en su sitio, no así Davis que me flanqueaba al otro lado de la silla de bronceado. Y así, mirando a los ojos de mi sobrino, sentado a escasos tres metros de mí me metí la polla de Matt en la boca. Se la succionaba haciendo un ruido con mi saliva y su lubricación. Él volvía a acariciarme las tetas. Yo miraba a mi sobrino y mi sobrino me miraba a mí, deshaciéndose de su bañador. Lo tiró al agua dejando ver aquella monstruosidad, un pedazote de 25 centímetros de largo. El morbo de aquel pollón de mi propio sobrino mientras se la chupaba al galanazo de su amigo era incomparable. Pronto mi sobrino empezó a masturbarse, lo hacía pensando en mí, en su tía rica. Yo quería tener aquello cerca, muy cerca, dentro de mí.

-Mira, Davis, ¿ves como la chupa? Te lo dije, te dije que no era más que otra puta más como las que hay en clase- Le decía Matt riéndose.

– Eres un hijo de puta-le dije a Matt entre chupada y chupada.

Davis tan tembloroso como yo también se deshizo de su bañador y tímidamente puso su polla a unos 30 centímetros de mi cara. Era preciosa. Todos sus cuerpos me parecían maravillosos, tersos, duros. Miraba sus pollas como si nunca hubiera visto ninguna. Yo ya estaba tan fuera de mí que se la habría chupado a mi peor enemigo sin tan siquiera pedírmelo. Un gritito salió de la boca de Davis con tan sólo un lengüetazo.

-Ésta la chupa mejor que tu novia, ¿Verdad Davis? -le decía Matt divertido. Davis soltó un gemido.

-Mejor que ella y que las seis putas con las que la engaño-dijo el chico sin un gramo de pudor.

Así estaba yo, sentada en mi silla de bronceado, con una polla en cada mano, alternando mamadas a los dos amigos de mi sobrino mientras no apartaba los ojos de él. Mi cuerpo cada vez se balanceaba más y mi collar de perlas botaba sobre mis pechos. Seguía escuchando los insultos de Matt que tan bien sabía que me encendían. El placer que les estaba dando, que me estaban dando, era impagable. Estaba completamente excitada cuando Davis empezó a temblar y preguntó tímidamente:

-¿Puedo correrme en tus pechos?-.

-¿Qué si puedes? –se adelantó Matt-Esta puta lo está deseando-declaró.

Yo no dije nada y dejé que se viniera encima de mí. De nuevo múltiples chorros de semen de un amigo de mi sobrino caían en mi cuerpo. Davis gemía, Matt se reía y yo cada vez más excitada, todavía sin correrme. Aunque una simple caricia en mi entrepierna me haría estallar. Aquel adolescente de cara increíblemente inocente me había bañado completamente el cuerpo y la ropa. Cuando por fin sucedió lo que más ansiaba. Ví a mi sobrino acercarse a nosotros. No sabía lo que haría, quizás se avergonzaría de mí y se marcharía. Quizás a contárselo a mi marido o a su madre. Contemplando la escena me dijo:

-Tía, ¿Puedo...?-.

No terminó la frase y me quedé atónita por la dimensión de su insinuación y de su miembro que a esa distancia asustaría a cualquiera. ¡Dios mío, no me lo podía creer, qué excitación! ¿Qué pensaría mi marido si me viera, ¿Y mi hermana? Se hizo un silencio entre la vorágine de acontecimientos y como si de un cualquiera se tratase le dije:

- Puedes follarme -. Mi voz salía temblorosa ante la mirada atónita de los tres chicos.

-¿Cómo lo hago? Me preguntó asustado.

-Siéntate aquí. – Le contesté. Aquella mujer no era yo pero el desarrollo de esos dos días habían hecho que la mujer responsable y casi indiferente al sexo se convirtiera en una fulana con ganas de ser follada. Por quién fuera. Estaba desesperada. Había pasado más de una hora desde mi llegada a casa aquella tarde y sólo pensaba en correrme de una vez. Me daba igual que fuera con mi sobrino o quizás sería hasta mejor.  
Me levanté y me caía semen, sudor y mis propios fluidos por todas partes. Mi sobrino se tumbó y yo dándole la espalda, echando a un lado mi braguita y recogiendo mi falda en la cintura me dispuse a montarle. Davis atónito, Matt riéndose y mi sobrino y yo un tanto asustados.

Apenas conseguía agarrarla con una mano y poco a poco con una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo me la fui metiendo no sin dificultad. Cuando sentí la punta noté que el mundo dejaba de girar. Tan solo se oía silencio. Nunca, jamás me habría entrado esa enorme polla, pero ese día si. Me senté sobre él y empecé a subir y bajar una y otra vez. El chico gritaba un poco y yo gritaba muchísimo. Cada vez más alto. Más fuerte. Me estaba follando a mi sobrino en mi propio jardín ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos. Las paredes de mi interior me ardían, como todo mi cuerpo. Cada vez me la metía más y me la sacaba más. Mi cuerpo subía y bajaba, como mis pechos, como mi carísimo collar de perlas. Hasta que ya no pude y avisándoles de mi enorme placer me corrí.

Se hizo por fin un silencio tras mis gritos…

Casi pierdo el conocimiento del gusto. Con todo mi cuerpo bañado en el esperma de esos chicos, follada por mi propio sobrino…  
Matt empezó de nuevo a hacer comentarios sobre lo puta que era y lo buena que estaba pero ahora a mi sobrino eso ya no le molestaba.

-¿Puedo hacerlo desde atrás? -Volvió a preguntar tímidamente mi sobrino. De nuevo todos boquiabiertos. Nadie sabía que podría pasar al segundo siguiente.

-Claro - Le susurré de manera cómplice.

Estábamos todos tan sorprendidos del desarrollo de los acontecimientos que ahora hasta parecía ser Matt el más sorprendido. Sin más contemplaciones me puse sobre el césped a cuatro patas. Mi sobrino se arrodilló detrás de mí y Matt delante. De nuevo la polla de mi sobrino en mi coño y de nuevo la polla de Matt en mi boca. Mi sobrino me empujaba hacia su amigo como si hubiera perdido de un suspiro su timidez. Como si fuera una desconocida. Ya no era su tía. Él ya no era mi sobrino. Sólo un cabrón que me follaba sin piedad. Y de nuevo mi cuerpo, mis tetas y mi collar balanceándose.

-¿Te das cuenta que estás desvirgando a tu sobrino? –me dijo Matt.

Una bocanada de calor azotó mi cuerpo al oír eso. Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado. Me estaba follando como un animal sin el más mínimo signo inexperiencia. La situación de nuevo insostenible, el morbo de nuevo en su grado máximo. Mi sobrino no pudo más, Matt no pudo más. Yo tampoco. Mi sobrino acabó en mi coño, Matt en mi boca y yo sufrí un segundo orgasmo que no pude gritar pero que fue el que más saboreé de toda mi vida.  
Todos nos quedamos exhaustos. El sol en nuestras caras, en nuestros cuerpos. La mezcla de líquidos en mí me mantenía consciente de lo que acababa de pasar. Davis nos miraba a los tres aún con incredulidad. Sin mediar palabra me fui empapada tanto yo como mi ropa a darme una ducha. Allí no pensé en nada. Sinceramente no creía que le fueran a decir nada a mi marido y en tal caso yo lo negaría. Le diría que como lo había dejado en evidencia se querían vengar. En la ducha me di cuenta de lo abierta que me había dejado mi sobrino. Mi sobrino… sólo de pensarlo…

Tai y sus amigos se fueron a cenar fuera y ni siquiera coincidieron en casa con mi marido. Esa noche, una vez en la cama mi marido me preguntó si había pasado algo, yo le dije que más o menos todo según lo planeado.

-¿Te excitaste?-me pregunto.

-Sí, un poco-contesté.

-¿Sabes Yuri? Estoy deseando que me cuentes si le llegaste a besar y como fue ese beso. Hoy en el trabajo tenías puesta tu blusa de color dorado, ¿Por qué no te la vuelves a poner? Ya sabes que me parece que estás muy sexy con ella puesta-me dijo con lujuria. Miré a la silla y allí estaba la blusa, reseca, completamente manchada y arrugada. Me acerqué a ella, la cogí y se la enseñé.

-No sé, cariño. Ya ves que me manché un poco-le dije.

-Da igual, póntela. Si le besaste con ella puesta me pongo más en situación-me dijo.

Y así con la blusa manchada del semen de mi sobrino y sus amigos me folló mi marido. Me dijo que me veía más caliente que nunca. La razón era simple: No lo veía a él si no a mi sobrino o a Matt. No permití que dejara de follarme en toda la noche y mientras cerraba los ojos, me mordía el labio para no gritar los nombres de aquellos chicos.  
Lo que mi marido no sabría nunca era que aquella tarde me habían hecho de todo menos lo que el fantaseaba: Ese ansiado beso. Ni lo que les dije a los chicos luego de nuestra cogida:

_Prepárense para lo que viene, porque de aqui en más son mis machotes_

El segundo de mis one shots, ojalá les guste, haré lo que pueda para actualizar pronto


	3. Sexo tras el partido

Disclaimers: Digimon no me pertenece, de ser asi tendría muchisimo más yaoi para los fans

Los Galanes del Barrio

Sexo tras el partido

Primer partido de la temporada para el C.D. Los Tilos cadete. El equipo juvenil de Willis y Michael había jugado antes, debutando con victoria por 2-0 en la recién adquirida categoría preferente. Bien que habían ganado a un equipo que también acababa de ascender, pero era un buen comienzo. El equipo de Tai también jugaba en casa, y en teoría ante un rival sencillo, pero el entrenador había insistido toda la semana en que no se confiaran. Buena parte de la plantilla había cambiado, los más mayores habían ascendido al juvenil y sus puestos habían sido cubiertos por jugadores del juvenil que por edad subían de categoría. Aunque también había alguna cara nueva, como la de Tai

Izzy había intentado pasarse a verle, pero sus padres querían comprarle algo de ropa aprovechando que era sábado por la mañana y no tenían que trabajar. Ya habría tiempo de ir de espectador a otros partidos, pero le sabía mal perderse precisamente el primer partido oficial de su chico. Por suerte Tai lo entendió, negarse podría haber levantado sospechas en los conservadores padres de Izzy.

El partido comenzó bien, pronto Joe se quedó solo frente al portero e inauguró el marcador para los locales (N/a: Joe siendo deportista, ver para creer). Tai lo vio desde el banquillo, el entrenador había preferido confiar en chicos más experimentados para asegurar el resultado. Con el segundo gol justo antes del descanso quedó claro que el partido estaba ganado, así que en la segunda parte Tai y otros dos novatos más saltaron al campo.

Tai tuvo un par de ocasiones de gol que paró el portero por muy poco, pero pudo darle a Matt un pase providencial para que marcara el 3-0 definitivo. No había sido un partido especialmente brillante, pero habían conseguido vencer con rotundidad. Más que suficiente.

Tras el partido, llegaba lo bueno. Por fin tendría ocasión de estar rodeado de chicos desnudos sin el menor pudor, duchándose y bromeando mientras exhibían sus cuerpos y sus penes. El único posible problema era que se le pusiera dura mirando a los demás, pero en ese caso ya improvisaría algo. Incluso había pensado en sacar alguna foto disimuladamente a algún compañero que estuviera desprevenido para su posterior deleite, pero había decidido que era demasiado riesgo. De momento solo miraría; más adelante, y si alguno se dejaba, trataría de tocar.

Tai se metió de los primeros a la ducha comunitaria, aunque por suerte el agua ya había empezado a salir caliente. A su lado estaban dos chavos de su edad con dos pollas más bien normalitas y Matt con su pollón de 20 centímetros en erección. Flácido y bajo el agua no era tan espectacular, pero aún así era de lo más apetitoso. No sabía muy bien como, pero tarde o temprano tenía que comérsela.

Mientras se enjabonaba y demás Tai tuvo ocasión de ver un desfile de rabos de todas las formas, tamaños y colores. Pocos había tan llamativos como el de Matt, pero Joe y alguno más tampoco andaba mal dotado. Por cojones alguno de ellos tenía que ser gay, solo era cuestión de ir observando y tanteando el terreno. Una paja mutua o una mamada no hacían daño a nadie; Izzy no tenía ni que enterarse.

-_¿Qué tal ha ido?_-preguntó el pelirrojo por el celular.

-Bien, hemos ganado 3-0, y yo he dado el pase del último gol-contó Tai orgulloso.

-_Muy bien, Tai, seguro que la semana que viene marcas alguno, ¿dónde estás?_-preguntó el chico

-Pues saliendo del vestuario, me voy a casa que ya casi es la hora de comer ¿y tú?-preguntó el castaño a su vez

-_Acabo de llegar a casa. Esta tarde sales, ¿no?_-quiso saber.

-Sí. ¿Has hablado con estos?-preguntó el mayor.

-No, todavía no. –respondió Izzy.

-Pues si quieres pásate a buscarme a las cuatro o así y luego vamos juntos-propuso Tai.

-Bien, hasta luego-.

-Hasta luego Izzy-.

Ninguno de los dos estaba solo mientras hablaba, así que tenían que ser discretos, disfrazando lo suyo de simple amistad. Era un ejemplo de mala suerte, pero no se podía hacer otra cosa de momento.

-¿Están tus padres? –preguntó Izzy cuando Tai le abrió la puerta.

-No, no están, se han ido a casa de mis tíos, asi que estamos solos. –dijo recalcando esto último.

-Pues entonces vamos a tu cuarto...-dijo el pelirrojo con lujuria.

Fueron a toda prisa, desde el fin de semana anterior no habían tenido ocasión de estar solos y las ganas apretaban. Y más para Tai, después de la escena de las duchas.

-No sabes qué ganas tengo de que me folles,–le dijo Izzy al oído–pero antes quiero ponértela más dura que nunca. Desnúdate y túmbate, vamos-le ordenó al mayor.

Tai obedeció, las instrucciones parecían interesantes. Izzy se quedó en unos anodinos slips blancos y se puso de rodillas en la cama, con una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo de Tai y con su verga rozando la suya. La rozó un par de veces moviendo solo sus caderas, y después de desnudó del todo y agarró las dos pollas con la mano izquierda. Ambas estaban duras como piedras. Izzy comenzó a pajearlas a la vez, sintiendo como restregaban sus frenillos y como sus huevos chocaban suavemente. Tai echó la cabeza hacía atrás y comenzó a gemir, aquello le encantaba.

En el fondo no era más que una paja hecha por otra mano, pero el sentir el calor de otra polla al lado de la suya lo cambiaba todo. Estaban disfrutando a la vez, al mismo tiempo, sintiendo prácticamente lo mismo. Pajear dos pollas con una misma mano era la leche.

-Prepárame el culo, quiero que me folles-pidió el pelirrojo.

-Sigue un poco más, que lo haces de puta madre-suplicó Tai.

-Prepárame el culo y mientras te la chupo si quieres-propuso el pelirrojo.

Izzy se giró, haciendo una especie de 69 con Tai pero dejando su culo a disposición de Tai, que se afanaba en buscar en la mesilla los condones y el lubricante. Se untó el dedo índice de la mano derecha con el gel y sin previo aviso se lo metió a Izzy de un golpe. Éste, que ya tenía la polla de Luis en su boca, respondió chupando con fuerza. A Tai le costaba concentrarse en esas circunstancias, pero fue capaz de meter un segundo dedo sin muchos problemas. Dos más y el culito de Izzy estaría listo para recibir su polla.

De no haber tenido la boca llena, Izzy hubiera gemido con más fuerza aún que Tai. Y al castaño no sólo le gustaba llenarle el culo al pelirrojo, también disfrutaba comiéndole la polla mientras lo hacía. No era la de Matt, pero en su imaginación podía serlo perfectamente. No era tan larga, pero tampoco era capaz de metérsela entera en la boca.

-¿Dónde tienes la ropa del equipo? –Preguntó Izzy entre gemido y gemido.

-Creo que mi madre la ha metido a lavar ¿por qué?-preguntó Tai sin dejar su faena

-Porque me apetecía follarme a un futbolista buenorro como tú...-dijo el cerebrito con morbo

-Vale, voy a buscarla, a ver si mi madre no ha dejado la lavadora en marcha. Pero ni se te ocurra desempalmarte, ¿eh? –Dijo Tai amenazante.

-Ni lo pensaria-.

Fue a la cocina casi corriendo. La lavadora estaba apagada, y su ropa sucia, aún empapada de sudor. Rápidamente se enfundó la camiseta blanca, los pantalones cortos azules e incluso se subió las medias hasta las rodillas. Estaba listo.

-Mierda, que bien te sienta-dijo el pelirrojo caliente.

-¿Sí? pues demuéstralo, ponte en pose para follarte-respondió Tai, e Izzy respondió colocándose a cuatro patas sobre la cama.

Tai se colocó deprisa un condón y se situó detrás de él, listo para darle al pelirrojo. Y bien a gusto que le iba a dar. La equipación del equipo de Tai le daba a Izzy un morbo especial, pues el morocho vestido de futbolista estaba aún más bueno. Éste se bajó el pantaloncito corto y apoyó su rabo en el culo de Izzy. Hizo un poco de fuerza y se empezó a abrir paso.

Poco a poco, consiguió meterla del todo. A Izzy aún le dolía, pese que su culo ya había recibido la polla de Tai en más de una ocasión, pero no se quejaba. Su erección se había bajado un poco, pero el dolor de sentir como su ano se abría le estaba gustando. Miró hacia el cabecero de la cama y se imaginó siendo penetrado por Matt, su enorme polla debía doler aún más, pero no le importaría intentarlo. Mientras Tai no se enterara que fantaseaba con el rubio en secreto...

-¿Te hago daño?-preguntó Tai.

-Sigue-rogó el pelirrojo..

Le tenía agarrado por las caderas, y le zarandeaba de atrás hacía delante al tiempo que empujaba. Tai empezaba a coger ritmo, en vista de que Izzy ya estaba listo. Su polla resbalaba en su interior sin grandes problemas, el lubricante ayudaba a que entrara con menos dificultad. Estaba apretado, y la sensación era placentera para Tai, y algo molesta para Izzy.

Pero tampoco es que le importara mucho. En circunstancias normales le hubiera pedido a Tai que parara, volviera a trabajarle un poco más el culo y que después hubiera vuelto a la carga, pero hoy le apetecía sentir un poco de dolor. No porque le gustara especialmente aquello, sino para reforzar su fantasía de sentirse follado por un pollón como el de Matt. Aún estando con Tai no era capaz de sacárselo de la cabeza.

Para aliviar un poco el dolor, Izzy había comenzado a pajearse lo más deprisa que podía. Tai había tratado de echarle una mano, pero la postura no era muy cómoda. Prefirió sujetarle de nuevo las caderas y empujarle con más fuerza. Su polla hacía tope, y sus huevos golpeaban suavemente los de Izzy cada vez que la metía.

Ambos iban tan rápido que no aguantarían mucho. Otras veces se lo tomaban con más calma, pero lo de hoy era un calentón que tenía que solucionarse con un polvo rápido. Tai por venir caliente del partido, e Izzy por el morbo que le daba verle vestido de futbolista, los dos estaban más calientes que nunca. Comenzaban a conocer los puntos débiles del otro en la cama, y eso les hacía más fuertes como pareja.

Izzy percibía en los jadeos de Tai que no debía de quedarle mucho, y decidió no esperar más para correrse. Aceleró un poco la velocidad a la que se estaba pajeando, y ayudado por la estimulación anal de la verga de Tai, se corrió sobre su edredón, sin preocuparle mucho que se notaran luego las manchas. Varios chorros blancos calaron la tela, pero no por ello Izzy dejó de pajearse hasta que no terminó.

Mientras tanto Tai seguía empujando fuerte, también su corrida era inminente. Aflojó un poco para aguantar más, pero sabía que ni aún así podría retrasar mucho su orgasmo. No se imaginaba que Izzy se había pasado todo la cogida fantaseando con un compañero de su equipo, justo el mismo al que le gustaría cogerse en algún momento, y mejor, porque de haberlo sabido se le hubiera cortado irremediablemente el ambiente.

-¿Te queda mucho? –preguntó Izzy.

-No, estoy casi acabando ¿por?-quiso saber el castaño

-Sácamela-pidió el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó el mayor.

-Sácamela, quítate el condón y córrete dentro de mi culo-rogó el chico.

-¿Y eso?-

-Mierda, pues que me apetece que te corras dentro de mí por una vez. A estas alturas no nos vamos a pegar nada...-.

-Bueno...-.

Por su parte encantado, Tai siempre tenía la sensación de que el preservativo le restaba sensibilidad. Alguna vez había pensado en hacerlo a pelo, dado que ya había suficiente confianza, pero nunca se había atrevido a planteárselo a Izzy. Ahora podía ponerlo en práctica.

Volvió a meterla con más suavidad, al no haber preservativo había mucho más roce y era un poco molesto. Pero una vez dentro, Tai comenzó a moverse y la cosa mejoró mucho. No dejaba de ser lo mismo, pero ahora podía sentir mejor el calor que desprendía Izzy.

Volvió a coger ritmo y se dejó llevar. Le iba a llenar el culo de leche, y nada le apetecía más en ese momento. Comenzó a bombear cada vez más deprisa, y sintió los primeros espasmos previos al orgasmo. Izzy lo notó y comenzó a moverse él también, para ayudar a que Tai se corriera. En apenas unos segundos sintió como algo cálido se derramaba dentro de él, y por los gemidos, no podía ser otra cosa que la corrida de Tai. Éste siguió empujando un rato más, hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas y tuvo que dejarlo. Se tumbó junto a Izzy y le apretó contra su pecho.

-Ha estado genial. –Le dijo al pelirrojo al oído–me encanta hacerlo contigo-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Y a mí. –Respondió Izzy, agarrando la polla húmeda y flácida de Tai–en cuanto nos recuperemos, echamos otro, ¿vale?-ofreció sonrojado, esperando concentrarse en el morocho al cien por ciento.

El tercero de mis one shots, ojalá les guste, haré lo que pueda para actualizar pronto


	4. La verja del colegio

Disclaimers: Digimon no me pertenece, de ser asi tendría muchisimo más yaoi para los fans

Los Galanes del Barrio

La verja del colegio

Me llamo Joe Kido, soy japonés, tengo pelo negro azulado, ojos grises y piel apiñolada. A los quince años estudiaba en un colegio religioso masculino. Los curas eran nuestra pesadilla, las mujeres nuestra obsesión y la clase de gimnasia la ocasión para evadirnos. El profesor, Asura-sensei, al que le encantaba mirarnos mientras nos poníamos la ropa de deporte, muertos de frío, en los destartalados vestuarios, nos hacía correr en pelotón a lo largo de todo el perímetro del colegio. En una de las zonas había muchos árboles, y era al llegar allí cuando mi amigo Matt, un rubio de piel clara y ojos azules, y yo nos rezagábamos y nos escurríamos entre la maleza. Asura-sensei nunca se enteraba, absorto como estaba en mirar a tantos adolescentes sudorosos con las piernas desnudas y los traseros apretados por los pantalones de deporte.

Matt y yo corríamos hasta la verja del colegio, que lindaba – ironías de la vida - con los terrenos de un colegio religioso femenino. Allí teníamos un agujero donde guardábamos revistas pornográficas y cigarrillos que robábamos a nuestros padres, y pasábamos la clase de gimnasia fumando y masturbándonos.

Aquellas primeras experiencias sexuales guardan un lugar de honor en mis memorias íntimas. Pero en realidad fueron los curas los que nos dieron la idea. Cada poco tiempo nos llamaban para que nos confesáramos "voluntariamente", y nos hacían preguntas del estilo: "¿Miras las portadas de las revistas pornográficas en los quioscos?", "¿te haces tocamientos o dejas que otros te los hagan?" o "¿has mantenido relaciones sexuales con otros muchachos?"...

He de darles las gracias porque fueron ellos los que me dieron la idea de mirar las portadas de las revistas pornográficas en los quioscos, la de hacerme tocamientos y dejar que otros me los hicieran, y la de mantener relaciones sexuales con otros muchachos – aunque solo fuera con Matt.

Pasamos buenos ratos en aquel rincón junto a la verja del colegio, perdidos entre los árboles con las pollas tiesas y las manos calientes.

Pero hubo un día que fue especial. Como siempre, nos habíamos quedado atrás y estábamos pajeándonos mirando una revista. Aquel día el honor de ser regada con nuestro semen caliente había recaído en Miss Mayo, una imponente morena con unas tetas de pezones perfectos y un coño en el que aún sueño con perderme y que para mí siempre olerá a papel de revista.

De repente, oímos unos ruidos procedentes del otro lado de la valla y, sin darnos tiempo a reaccionar, vimos cómo una alumna del colegio de al lado trepaba ágilmente por la malla metálica que coronaba el muro. Nos pusimos de pie tan rápido que nuestras pollas seguían fuera de nuestros pantalones de deporte, apuntando hacia delante.

La chica se quedó arriba de la verja, a horcajadas, con una pierna en cada lado. La falda de cuadros estaba enganchada y se le había subido hasta las ingles, dejándonos ver las suaves ondulaciones de su coño bajo unas braguitas blancas. La chica tendría unos dieciséis años, era pelirroja y pecosa, y tenía un cuerpo ágil y excitante. Además de la falda enganchada y reveladora, vestía un niqui azul celeste que redondeaba sus tetas de una forma deliciosa, y unos calcetines azul marino que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, dejando ver sus firmes muslos.

Se nos quedó mirando, y luego miró nuestras pollas sin el menor atisbo de vergüenza en su rostro. Nosotros las ocultamos en seguida cuando nos dimos cuenta, pero tampoco dijimos nada.

- Ayudenme, ¿quieren? – dijo ella, mientras empezaba a descolgarse por nuestro lado de la valla.

Reaccionamos y nos acercamos a ayudarla. Ella pasó la otra pierna a este lado de la valla y se preparó para saltar. La falda seguía enganchada, y enmarcaba, junto con los muslos, las braguitas a la altura del coño, formando un excitante triángulo blanco del que no podíamos apartar la mirada.

La chica saltó entre nosotros pero, con un ruido de tela al rasgarse, la falda se rompió, quedándose enganchada en la verja. Atrapamos a la chica como pudimos, y yo sin querer le puse la mano en el culo por un momento, sobre las suaves braguitas, y comprobé lo cálido, firme y excitante que era.

De repente estábamos los tres muy juntos, nosotros empalmados y ella en bragas.

-¡Mierda!–dijo ella.

-¿Estás bien?–preguntó Matt.

-Sí, puta, pero mi falda... en fin, ahora estamos empatados–la chica nos acarició el culo a los dos a la vez por encima de los pantalones de deporte – yo he visto lo suyo y ustedes lo mío-explicó.

Luego se dirigió hacia las revistas y el tabaco. Yo no podía apartar la vista de su precioso culo redondo y prieto, cuyas nalgas asomaban bajo el borde del niqui azul márcandose a cada paso que daba.

Se llevó un cigarrillo a los labios y nos pidió fuego. Matt y yo casi nos pegamos por encenderle el mechero.

Ella se sentó sobre la hierba y nosotros a su lado, fumando cada uno un pitillo. Yo no podía apartar la vista de sus labios, y de la manera en que sujetaban el cigarrillo.

-Me llamo Sora– ijo, mientras ocultaba la entrepierna con el niqui - ¿y ustedes?

-Yo Matt–dijo mi amigo–y éste es Joe-agregó, presentándome.

- Ho...hola–dije yo, notando con vergüenza que mis gafas estaban empañadas de lo colorado que me había puesto.

- No pensé que fuera tan tímido – dijo Sora a Matt, y luego me miró a mí – no lo parecías el otro día cuando te la sacudías con fuerza-agregó maliciosa. Matt y yo nos miramos boquiabiertos. Aquella chica nos había estado espiando.

-Les recomiendo que cambien de sitio, porque cualquier día los puede atrapar una monja igual que los descubrí yo. Pero tranquilos, no he dicho nada. Quería disfrutar del espectáculo yo sola...-dijo la pelirroja con malicia.

-¿Seguro que no has dicho nada?–dijo Matt con cautela

-Ya te lo he dicho: me gusta ver cómo se tocan- dijo Diana, y a continuación bajó el tono de su voz de una manera extraña – Yo también me toco mientras los miro-agregó no sin algo de coquetería. Nos quedamos callados, fumando. Nubes de humo en el aire.

Me fijé en Matt y él en mí, como tratando de adivinar mutuamente nuestros pensamientos. Por el bulto en su pantalón, vi que tenía la polla tan dura como yo. Ambos éramos vírgenes, y por mi cabeza estaban cruzando imágenes a toda velocidad. Imágenes que me ponían cada vez más caliente.

-Les propongo una cosa – dijo Diana apagando el pitillo - ¿lo adivinan?-preguntó divertida.

Mientras lo preguntaba se inclinó hacia Matt, llevó las manos a su paquete y bajó el elástico de su pantalón dejando que su polla saliera como un resorte. Después hizo lo mismo conmigo. Casi me corrí al sentir sus dedos calientes rozar mi verga. Volvió a su posición entre los dos y levantó su niqui hasta el ombligo, dejándonos ver sus bragas blancas, que estaban empapadas y le marcaban la raja del coño.

- Quiero ver cómo se mastuban – dijo con la voz más sexy que he oído en mi vida.

Matt y yo nos agarramos las pollas y empezamos a deslizar la mano arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo. Al principio me dio un poco de corte, pero después estaba tan cachondo que dije casi sin pensar:

-Sora, dedeate para nosotros-. Ella me miró y sus ojos brillaban de lujuria

-¡Vaya con el tímido!–dijo, pero acto seguido se recostó contra el muro, separando las piernas, y con una mano apartó las bragas a un lado dejando a la vista su coño, mojado, rosado y oscuro, mientras con los dedos de la otra mano se separaba los labios y se frotaba suavemente al principio, más rápido después.

Durante unos minutos los tres nos masturbamos en silencio. Yo no había estado tan cachondo en mi vida. Después Sora empezó a gemir de placer, lo cual hizo que me corriera al instante, de una manera tan violenta y placentera que di un grito y, de tan fuerte como eyaculé, un borbotón de semen me llegó hasta la boca.

Matt se corrió también en cuanto oyó los gemidos de Sora, quien dejó de masturbarse para mirarnos, con esa mirada traviesa y brillante de placer que tantas veces veríamos después de aquel día. Cerró las piernas, se levantó y se acercó hasta mí.

-No te lo limpies–dijo cuando me acercaba la mano a la boca para quitar el semen aún caliente. Sora acercó su boca a mis labios y de un lengüetazo lo lamió todo.

-Sería una pena desaprovecharlo–dijo acercando su boca a mi oreja y metiéndome la lengua, húmeda y caliente, durante un breve pero excitante momento para después susurrar – y por cierto, quiero más-dijo con voz caliente.

Acto seguido se arrodilló ante mis piernas, me agarró la polla con una mano, agachó la cabeza y se la metió entera en la boca, chupando, succionando, mordisqueando mi carne caliente hasta que volvió a estar tan dura como un palo.

Yo apartaba su cabello lacio y pelirrojo para ver su cara, sus ojos cerrados, su mano sujetando la base de mi polla, que se perdía en la humedad de su boca. De vez en cuando abría los ojos y me miraba, y luego se la tragaba toda de un golpe, haciéndome gemir.

Matt, mientras tanto, se había sentado a mi lado, con la polla fuera más tiesa incluso que la mía. Cuando Sora se dio cuenta se la agarró con la otra mano y empezó a pajearle. Luego me miró y me dijo

-Ahora vuelvo –y empezó a comérsela a Matt. Pero mi imaginación iba por delante de mí, y mi cuerpo no tenía más remedio que obedecerla.

-No dejes de chupar y levanta el culo –dije, y no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo.

Pero ella obedeció y, mientras se la comía con ganas a Mattl, alzó la cadera y entreabrió las piernas. Yo, detrás de ella, puede ver con claridad las curvas de su culo, marcado por las bragas blancas, y cómo esas curvas se juntaban en la entrepierna, donde las braguitas, todavía apartadas a un lado, dejaban entrever retazos de carne rosada, tierna y húmeda.

Sin pensarlo, arranqué las bragas de un tirón. Sora dio un respingo, me miró durante unos instantes, y después volvió a meterse la polla de Matt en la boca mientras yo me dedicaba a disfrutar del espectáculo que, por primera vez en mi vida, se me ofrecía tan generosamente. Palmeé las firmes nalgas, las acaricié y estrujé, las lamí, las mordí y besé. Paseé mi nariz y mi lengua por el valle oscuro del ano y del coño, aspirando aromas, chupando y explorando todo lo que a mi lengua se ofrecía. Localicé la entrada del coño - aquel lugar con el que tanto tiempo había soñado - y me detuve un poco más, mordisqueando, chupeteando, introduciendo mis dedos. Notaba como Sora se movía, complacida, mientras emitía gemiditos apenas ahogados por el pollón de Matt en su garganta.

Y entonces ya no pude más, me arrodillé tras ella, apunté mi polla a su chorreante agujero y embestí con todas mis fuerzas. Entró a la primera, y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no correrme del placer que me produjo. Aquel agujero caliente y húmedo que me atrapaba era mejor que cualquiera de mis fantasías. Y empujé y empujé, sacando y metiendo mi polla como si me fuera la vida en ello, disfrutando de todas y cada una de las oleadas de placer que recorrían mi cuerpo. Sentía sus nalgas golpear contra mi pubis, mis manos agarrando sus caderas, y sus tetas bamboleándose bajo su niqui azul. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve empujando con todas mis fuerzas. Sólo sé que ella dejó de chupársela a Matt y se concentró en mis salvajes embestidas, con la cabeza reclinada contra sus brazos y los ojos cerrados por el placer.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Fóllame! ¡Fóllame! – gemía. Se tumbó hacia delante, de modo que tuve que tumbarme con ella, y alzó el culo de forma que mi polla no se saliera y pudiera sentirla más.

-¡Así, así! ¡Quiero que me folles más! ¡Fóllame!-suplicaba la muy puta. Mi cara se hundía en la fragancia de su cabello, y olía a hembra joven, a sexo. Bombeé, bombeé y bombeé hasta que noté cómo se aproximaba el orgasmo.

-¡Voy a correrme!–casi le grité en la oreja. Ella se cerró al instante y se dio la vuelta.

-Ven-dijo.

Y, antes de que me diera tiempo a notar la diferencia, su mano y su boca rodearon mi polla palpitante, acabando lo que su coño no había hecho. Me corrí como nunca lo había hecho antes, experimentando un orgasmo que me dejó casi inconsciente de puro placer. Ella se tragó todo el semen, chupando y chupando y mirándome con los ojos brillantes de placer y lujuria.

Yo quedé exhausto en el suelo, pero Sora aún quería más.

- Ahora te toca a ti – le dijo a Matt, que nos miraba masturbándose.

Sora se quitó el niqui, descubriendo unas tetas del tamaño de naranjas, firmes y bien formadas, sus pezones dos promesas sonrosadas y excitadas. Su ombligo coronaba un vientre perfecto, de piel tersa y morena. Ahora estaba toda desnuda a excepción de los zapatos, los calcetines hasta las rodillas, y un crucifijo de madera colgado del cuello con un cordel negro.

- Túmbate – le dijo a Matt señalando el suelo junto a ella.

Matt obedeció. Ella se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y le quitó la camiseta, mientras le lamía el pecho y se comía sus pezones. Después, viendo que la polla de Matt estaba suficientemente dura, se colocó en posición, abrió las piernas y se sentó poco a poco sobre aquella verga grande y morena.

Una vez la tuvo toda dentro, Sora empezó a mover las caderas, arriba y abajo, en círculos, cada vez más deprisa, de forma que sus tetas, cuando Matt no se las estaba comiendo, se movían al ritmo de su cuerpo. Sus rizos castaños le tapaban la cara, volando al ritmo de las embestidas y los jadeos.

Yo había vuelto a empalmarme como si fuera la primera vez. Recordé una postura que había visto en una revista y, caliente como estaba, no me lo pensé. Me arrodillé detrás de Sora, la empujé hacia delante, de forma que siguiera ensartada en la polla de Matt, pero enseñándome el culo, escupí sobre mi polla y se la metí por el ojete, despacio primero, entera después.

Sora gritó y gimió, pero siguió moviéndose como una posesa con nuestras dos pollas bien adentro. Estuvimos así un rato, embistiendo. Luego cambiamos de postura, y yo volví a disfrutar de su coñito adolescente mientras Matt le rompía el culo y ella gritaba de placer.

Finalmente, Matt y yo nos salimos a la vez y apuntamos nuestras pollas a su cara. Soraa las cogió una con cada mano y nos masturbó y nos las chupó alternativamente hasta que nos corrimos y la regamos con semen. Parece increíble cuánto semen podemos producir de adolescentes, y en qué cortos espacios de tiempo. Ella se lo tragó todo y repasó nuestras agotadas pollas con la lengua. Luego, con los ojos más brillantes que nunca, nos besó, metiéndonos la lengua hasta el fondo, dejando un regusto a semen y a sexo que sabía a gloria con el cigarrillo que nos fumamos después.

Y allí pasamos, tirados los tres en la hojarasca, el tiempo que tardó en consumirse el pitillo – el último que nos quedaba, el que mejor nos supo – pensando, sin decirlo en voz alta para no estropear el momento, en la clase de gimnasia de la semana próxima, y de la próxima, y de la próxima...

El cuarto de mis one shots, ojalá les guste, haré lo que pueda para actualizar pronto


End file.
